1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wood enhancing methods, and more specifically to imprinting of wood through use of electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood is a ubiquitous construction material. It is used in both structural and decorative capacities. Regardless of how wood is used, when wood is exposed to sight, it may have a pleasing appearance or a repugnant appearance, depending on how the wood has been treated. For example, exposed wood on walls is often covered with wall paper. Wooden doors are frequently painted to provide a pleasing appearance. Wooden furniture may be carved, inscribed or embossed to create visual appeal. What is needed is a method that quickly creates an intricate, unusual, attractive wood surface, as do the method and apparatus of the present invention. All of the prior techniques, however, require a choice between fast application and a detailed, unique appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,212, issued to John P. Sullivan, on Jul. 13, 1915, shows a compound and method for treating lumber. An electrically conductive compound is applied to two ends of a log, electrodes are applied to the ends, and electricity is passed through the log. The method of this patent is intended to break down organic constituents of the log in order to improve processing characteristics. There is no showing of use of electricity to create a surface pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,610, issued to Robert S. Blair, on Jul. 5, 1932, shows a device for burning holes in paper. The device has one electrical contact on a pen-like implement and another electrical contact on a base member which supports the paper to be burned. The device of this patent is not intended for use with wood, nor for carving decorative surface patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,767, issued to Arthur J. Randolph, on Oct. 9, 1973, shows a method for embossing wood by pressing on it with a heated, patterned wheel. The wheel is heated by electrical induction. The device of this patent does not burn wood by direct use of an electrical current.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,386, issued to George R. Numrich, Jr., on Dec. 20, 1977, shows a method of forming tracks in wood by application of electric current through stationary electrodes. The wood can be made more conductive by application of an electrically conductive fluid. The patent shows only use of two stationary electrodes, so that creating multiple branches or pattern members would be excessively time-consuming. There is no showing in this patent of using a movable, hand-held electrode that would speed formation of and increase control over multiple tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,951, issued to Clarisse Pickle et al., on Jul. 12, 1994, shows a method including a step of burning a pre-drawn design or in wood with a heated element. There is no showing in this patent of electrically formed tracks.
Soviet Patent Document No. 332968, issued Jul. 5, 1972, shows an electrical implement having a tip. There is no showing in this patent of electrically formed tracks in wood.
German Patent Document No. 1 965 829, issued on Jun. 16, 1971, shows an arc welding implement. There is no showing in this patent of electrically formed tracks in wood.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.